Laughter is Contagious
by Delan Cross
Summary: One Piece in college setting. Sabaody college, a place to learn and monkeys to run rampant. When all seems bad, a smile can help. A lesson learned outside of class, like many and Trafalgar Law, the unsuspecting victim, has much to learn. For example how to handle a Luffy and his friends. Yaoi: you were warned. I rated it M for future chapters to come. Enjoy and review please :)
1. College

**This fanfic is set in a bit futuristic ****community, where you won't be discriminated against for being gay or lesbian. Of course there are some people still opposed to the idea, but society has a much more relaxed view on it. Set it like that, cause I dislike the 'OMG, you're gay!?' shrieks. To everyone its own, right :) ENJOY**

**NOTE: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Sabaody-College was located on a island in the south. It was just like its name suggests: a maze of detached buildings loved by the sun and surrounded by the wide blue sea on three sides. To the north a long steady bridge connected the isle to the mainland, where Belize stood. A metropolis of sheer epic size - a centre of commerce, intercourse and money.

Skyscrapers cut through the sky and illuminated the night all year long. The noise was unbearable during midday and the only zones engulfed in serenity were the many parks, gardens etc. Those botanical gardens, hanging gardens, natural parks, urban parks, green lanes were frequently used by the citizens.

The students of Sabaody-College had no need for that though as the whole isle was covered in an unbelievable green. The buildings broke through cool crowns like flowers on a lane, each painted their own color. Sometimes multiple colors. The picture of the island was like a colorfully painted carpet amid deep blue. During the day the contrast between the isle and the city was so tremendous, it was gross actually. Like a single flower pressing itself through hard cement. But during night, the many colors shone to the lights of the city like a missing puzzle piece laid in place.

The freshmen though barely had time to enjoy the rare earth as the knot garden presented them with the problem of finding their way through towards their lecture halls. Some would break down in teas after losing their way once again coming out at the law lecture instead of the economy one. Sometimes a few students would get together and paint a building a different color for fun. A building still yellow yesterday will suddenly be blue the next and the freshmen in their confused state of mind would run straight past. It was a form of enjoyment for all teachers and older students on campus.

Still the students stayed. Nowhere else a college occupied a whole island, allowing its students to study just about everything they wished to. The facilities and professors provided were top-class. The only ones able to get in were people who either possessed power, money or wealth. The more you had of one, the lesser you required of the others. And that is only for getting in. To actually graduate you had to excel in something. If you were bad at sports, you needed to study harder to create a equilibrium and so on. As a reward boundaries were close to non-existent for graduates, companies would fight each other to hire you. It was a college for future leaders of society.

This college soon became a landmark throughout the whole world after its opening forty years ago. Rich and influential people worldwide sent their kids to attend it as it became something of a brand, you used to show off.

Today, the first of september, the old semester came to an end and the new one in-officially began. In-officially because the new semester actually started in one months time. The campus thudded with shouts from many throats, the noises of the cars arriving, the thumping of feet and everything else mixed in, creating a symphony. It was the wonderful melody of the break starting. Students flung their arms around their parents necks, liberated from their exams and ready to celebrate their freedom. Those who left forever cried and said their goodbyes, exchanging numbers, addresses and promises. Those who left to visit their home in the break left with a wave and those who stayed waved back. Though they were a minority as most had the wish and means to leave for a well deserved vacation.

Amid that stormy sea only one place remained an oasis of calm. It was called the Polaris*. No one knows who gave it that name first, but it stuck and stayed. The Polaris was the main residence on campus, the only steady guide among the ever changing landscape. It was also the directors office. Monkey D. Garp.

He is an elite marine veteran and the top dog of many companies, such as the Monkey D. Food Chain. Garp established that college for his son to attend, once he grew to that age. But Dragon never graduated college. Because of Garps opposition, he eloped with the woman he loved, leaving his father heartbroken. Garp wiped out every memory of Dragon of his mind and lived from day to day without caring for seven years like that. Till the fateful call.

-"Moshi, moshi. Is there Monkey D. Garp?"

-"Who's asking?"

-"I'm from the police. There was an accident. A truck crashed into a convenience store and overrun a couple. Both died instantly. It became apparent that one of them is your son, Monkey D. Dragon, together with his wife."

-"..."

-"We secured a survivor. Sir? Mr. Monkey, are you listening?"

Garp flew out immediately and arrived at the Goa city police station the next day.

-"Mr. Garp? Please follow me."

A policewoman guided him to the dead bodies of his family. After a few minutes Garp left. All arrangements were made, there was nothing left to do.

-"Excuse me, Mr. Garp. What about the child? Are we to register him at an orphanage?"

-"Orphanage? Child?"

Garp was completely confused. The policewoman only smiled and led the way. On a bench, covered in bandages sat a small boy.

-"He wanted to stay by his parents."

-"He...he is my...grand..child?"

-"Yes, certainly sir. We have identified him as such."

-"I have a grandchild..." Garp looked baffled.

Again the woman only smiled.

-"His name is Luffy."

Garp looked at her.

-"Monkey D. Luffy..."

-"Certainly."

She made a shooing gesture.

-"Now go. Greet him. I will be at the front desk if you need me sir." An encouraging smile and she was gone.

Garp just stood there watching the boy for a while, but as the boy did no motion and took no notice of him either, he slowly approached him.

-"Harrumph." Garp coughed slightly to grab the boys attention. Luffy slowly lifted up his eyes.

-"Hello, mister."

-"H-Hello."

With no other things to say the conversation died down before it began. After standing and gazing down at his unexpected grandson for a while, Garp moved to his other side and lowered himself on the bench too.

They sat there quietly for some time.

-"Ähmm, so.. your name is Luffy?"

-"Yes. What's yours?"

-"Garp."

-"Oh."

Again a silence settled in. Garp hurriedly thought of what to say.

-"So..how are you feeling?" As soon as the sentence was out, he could have had punched himself.

-"Fine."

-"Oh..really?" That came unexpected. So the kid was fine after all? Yeah, right.

Garp sighed.

-"Why are you sighing mister?"

-"No need for the mister. Just call me Garp. I'm sighing because of my stupidity. No use regretting things you cannot change anymore."

-"What things?"

-"Like not visiting my only son. And not being happy for him, when he was happy. ...Not knowing I had a grandson, either."

-"Oh... . Yeah, I would regret those too."

They fell silent again.

-"I regret something too. My parents died, you see. ...I wish I was there with them. But I wanted a candy and ran ahead... I shouldn't have... I left them alone."

-"Oh... . But they have each other, right?"

There was no response for a long time.

-"But... I..I'm...hic..alo..ne now..hic."

Tears dripped down Luffy's face. He rubbed them away angrily but new ones followed. Garp awkwardly placed an arm around his shoulders.

-"You know... what if I said... you have a grandfather?"

The kid looked up to me through tearful eyes.

-"I..I have...hic...a grandfather? I didn't know..."

-"Yeah... funny stuff. Turns out I have a grandson..."

A few drops escaped the old mans eyes, who hurriedly blinked them away in return. He swallowed hard against the lump caught in his throat.

-"Oh... OH!"

The tears stopped completely now.

-"Yeah. ...I'm your grandfather, Luffy." Garp answered the unheard question.

A smile bloomed on the lips of the boy. Though small, at least it was real.

* * *

*Polaris - as in the prominent star, the brightest star in the Ursa Minor or the Little Dipper star constellation. A guide for those lost at sea.


	2. Reunion

The day was slowly coming to an end. The sunset colored the sky in a beautiful crimson red.

And with the end of the day, the last stragglers left the driveway and crossed the bridge. But the gates remained open waiting together with Garp for something. Waiting for someone. And at last it appeared. A black bike traversed by red strings and a man dressed in the same red and black colors riding it. The bike slowed and came to a stop before Garp.

-"Long time no see gramps!" Came a muffled voice from underneath the helmet.

-"I would like to say the same, but I can't see who I'm talking to." Garp replied dryly.

-"Ha-ha-ha. True. Sorry about that gramps." The biker took of his helmet.

-"Better now?"

-"Yes quite. If my old eyes are not deceiving me, the grown up young man before me is indeed my grandson."

Luffy smiled his characteristic wide grin and got of the bike to give the grumpy bear a big hug.

-"You're never getting old gramps."

Garp laughed roaringly.

-"Let's head inside. As I know you, you are probably hungry."

-"You read my mind!" Luffy beamed.

The two walked toward the Polaris while chatting away. They had much to say and nothing at the same time, but it has been too long and both wanted to enjoy the company of the other.

-"So the little rascal is finally going to college. I bet Dragon would be proud."

-"Yeah, I bet my parents are." Luffy smiled up at the sky.

-"Be sure to finish college though..I want at least to see my grandson graduate it."

They both laughed at that. Over the years it has become less and less painful to talk about the past and such sayings have become insider jokes between them already.

-"Shall we party like no tomorrow today? Since you were able to enroll here and all."

-"Pfft. Please gramps. I don't mind a feast but my enrolling didn't actually come as a surprise. My grandfather is the chairman. I always expected to eventually land here. And just about anybody else with me."

-"True, true. But you didn't use me to come here. You were the top graduate at your high school! That was a pleasant surprise by the way."

-"This bike was a pleasant surprise for me by the way too. Thanks gramps. I thought I would have to save money for another year to buy it."

Garp looked at the said bike with a frown.

-"Couldn't think of anything else you wanted. Sides you're as stubborn as your late dad, so... Just promise me to drive carefully on that devilish machine."

-"Sure thing. And you know, I have a higher chance to get injured during karate practice than on a drive."

Garp hummed something underneath his breath and shrugged.

-"At least I know you can stand you ground."

-"Yeah! I sure can. Wanna test it out?"

Garp grinned in return and delivered his 'Fist of Love'.

-"Owwww..." Luffy howled, rubbing his head. He send a offended glance toward his old man.

-"Your own fault. You're about hundred years to early to have a trial of strength with me."

-"Yeah, yeah.."

Later that night the two man started to fall asleep over the music, the food and the drinks.

Really, time flies by and since their encounter at the police station fourteen years have passed. Their meeting on that sad day made their loss a little more bearable. Garp took Luffy in and raised him the best he could. But he was holding many positions, tasks and responsibilities that required his presence. Luffy made it easy on him and left for a boarding school. He would come to visit his grandfather for a month every half year on the island during vacation and Garp would come to visit him in between sometimes.

Garp easily accepted that because it was like that before with Dragon too. Most children of the rich have to leave home or have a governess hired to raise them since their parents were busy most of the time. Luffy was lonely a lot in the beginning. His parents dead and pulled from the side of his new won grandfather. But it wasn't in his nature to be lonely and sad. He found friends and learned to stand on his own two feet very early.

His best friend, Usopp, would be attending Sabaody college too. It was time to introduce the 20 year old into high society too. His birthday would present the perfect chance for that too.

But right now none of the two thought about the future. They thought about the past and the time they spend together since then. They reminiscent of happy times and let those memories lull them to sleep.


	3. Morning

The next day Luffy woke up with one hell of a hangover. In contrast Garp looked refreshed and hummed busily pacing around the room. Not ready to bear the morning sun Luffy simply closed his eyes shut again and drifted of to wonderland.

Not for long though since Garp energetically threw him out of the bed just two hours later, telling him to scram outside. Muttering something about youth and not being able to hold even a little liquor he left Luffy to his own devices again.

The young man on the other hand, knowing from experience, that Garp wouldn't let him get a wink of sleep anymore, went to take a shower and swallow some pills against headaches. He should have kept his eyes open after all as he head butted the bathroom door, worsening his headache. Seriously pissed and cursing the door loudly, he picked up his mourning routine.

You know how you often think in those situations that it can't get much worse anymore? And it ALWAYS gets worse.

Out of the tub, feeling somewhat better, Luffy was greeted with a tasty breakfast and a load of paperwork on the table beside it. A note announced: _Have this done before I'm back or taste the fist of love, rascal!_

-"Huff. Yep, I'm home again." Despite everything a smile spread on Luffy's face.

He grabbed breakfast and took the work outside with him. Nearly everyone was gone for vacation and no one came strolling into the gardens of the principal anyway. After three hours of work he was just about done, but the headache has returned and his eyes prickled. He rubbed them tired and suppressed a yawn.

The weather was nice, the sun was warming his face and the wind ruffled through his hair, while bringing the smell of the sea with him. Luffy relaxed in his seat at the familiar sensations, closed his eyes and listened to the songs of the birds. Wait... those weren't only birds, were they? Somewhere, someone was playing a violin. A very beautiful and familiar melody. Curious, Luffy got up to go exploring.

He ran through the forest in the direction the sound was coming from for about ten minutes.

Finally the forest cleared and he saw that he had come out on the Grand Line terrace. It was called that by students, because it was built on a ledge. Once you stepped out to the railing the only thing in front of you was the beautiful vast ocean, a grand line of sea water. Luffy had to raise a hand to block the sunlight that poured unopposed on the terrace and tied to steady his breath again.

On the highest point of the terrace stood a tall man. Like really tall and the most awesome thing was that he had an afro. The afro seemed bigger than the head and he was dressed in a formal suit. Luffy liked him the moment he saw his back.

The musician faced the sea and played one of Luffys favorite sailor song Bings Sake. Before Garp used to sing it for him in his gruffly voice whenever the boy had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. He hadn't heard it in years and felt very nostalgic listening to it.

Without thinking twice he began to sing to the melody. The musician cringed because of the sudden vocals added and messed up a few notes. But he quickly got it under control. The man turned around to see his singer and saw a young man in shorts and red t-shirt sitting on a bench with his eyes closed and the face in a relaxed smile. Obviously enjoying the song they made music together for five more minutes before the violin stopped. Luffy opened his eyes and smiled at the other man.

-"Hi, that was great! I'm Luffy, who are you? Let's be friends!"

Startled the man looked at him wide eyed for a moment before smiling himself.

-"Yohohoho! You are one spirited young man! I'm Brook! Sure I don't mind being friends with a fellow musician."

-"Great! But I'm no musician. I only like to sing and I like your music. Are you a student here?"

-"No musician? Pity, you have a great voice. Maybe you will think it over? And no I'm no student. I was hired as a professor by chairman of this college and am starting next term."

-"Oh, yeah I thought you looked too old to be a student. A professor, huh? Nice to make your acquaintance. I'm a student in the special program department. I will study economy and take karate lessons here."

Brook raised an eyebrow.

-"You don't look like the prodigy type. Oh, excuse me. That was terribly rude." He got red in the face.

-"Hahaha, don't mind, don't mind! I get that a lot actually."

-"Well, it's too bad you don't train your vocal talent though. Have you never thought about becoming a star?"

-"Not really, I just like singing."

-"Hmmm, well in that case lets make music sometime again!"

-"Sure!" Luffy nodded several times.

That Luffy didn't know and didn't realize till much later is that the sea breeze carried sounds far and wide over campus. This was why he was able to hear the music at all.

Their little concert was heard by many more on campus. Among them was a red haired girl standing in front a mirror. A man swinging a sword in the dojo and another man with short black hair bending over a pile of books in his room. The man had 'death' tattooed on the fingers of his right hand.

He had been furnishing his dorm room for five hours straight already, focused on the work before him, when he was snapped out of his concentration by the baritone voice drifting inside his dorm room. He furrowed his brows, looked at the books and then out of the window again. Momentary his body relaxed and he sat down on the couch, drawing in a fresh breath of air. Eyes closed, he enjoyed the music and regretted the end of it. With a sight he looked at the table again and continued his work, briefly wondering who's voice he had listened to just now.


	4. New Term

Fall came to pay the island a visit but the weather barely cooled down, staying a comfortable 15° degrees. The morning air was filled with noises once again. This time though the noise announced the arrival of the new students and returnees. Some have came early and spend some time on the island already. They were the smart ones who were now already accustomed to islands geography. At least they were able to find their lecture halls.

Luffy hadn't met anyone new over the break though. Because Garp had taken him onboard his cruise ship. Those were wonderful weeks, but they were late to come back and so Luffy drove into drive way on his motorcycle together with all of the new arriving students.

'_Thank god, gramps takes care of the luggage. There is no way getting through. I have to take care not to get squeezed to death._'

As if he heard a male student fell over him.

-"You alright?"

-"I am. Sorry, someone pushed me."

The blond quickly straightened up again.

-"'s alright."

They went their separate ways again. Luffy moved very slowly, mindful of his bike. Since the students and their parents moved by crushing or impacts, there was a realistic possibility of someone damaging his vehicle.

-"OY!"

A yell from beside Luffy made him turn his head.

-"You! Yes, you!"

Luffy looked into the black eyes of a student.

-"What is it?"

-"My clothes got delivered just now, but I can't carry all the bags through this mess. If I leave some behind, they will be gone before I'm back. Can I place some of them on your motorcycle?"

-"Sure." Luffy responded without a second thought.

The other grinned relieved and fixed his bags on the bikes seat. He looked at his savior.

-"Law!"

-"Luffy!"

They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

Law pointed towards the trees. Luffy looked in that direction and nodded. Both started moving in that direction.

-"Thanks. It wasn't even possible to properly talk in all that noise."

-"That's alright, really. You a new student?"

-"Yeah. I arrived much earlier but I decided to do a practicum after all, so I left again. Should have come back tomorrow."

-"Haha. True. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Law took a closer look at Luffy.

-"You said your name is Luffy right? You a returnee? You seem comfortable here."

-"Nope. I'm a newbie too, my situation is similar to yours actually. Was here on the first day already, left again and came back now. I wanted to be back yesterday, but our ship got delayed and here I am."

-"Here you are. I guess your bad fortune was my good one. I didn't know what to do out there."

They smiled at each other again. It was slowly getting quieter around them. Not quiet, but you could at least hear the other without shouting now.

-"Which dorm are you at?"

-"Thousand Sunny. And you?"

-"For real? Me too! Which room are you? I'm in room 3."

-"I'm room 2. Which means we're neighbors."

Luffy giggled.

-"This seems to be fate. Let's be friends."

Law glanced at him baffled.

-"Umm,... yeah sure. I don't see why not." He seemed surprised at the fact that he found none too.

A loud laugh was his answer.

-"Yeah. I don't see why not either! Oh.. wrong direction. This is a shortcut here." And changed directions.

Law had no choice but follow seeing how the other man still had his stuff, but...

-"Is it such a good idea to leave the path? I got myself hopelessly lost several times already."

-"Pfft. Yeah, normally it isn't. But I know my way around, so with me around you don't have to worry about getting lost on campus."

And surely a short time after they stood in front of a blinding yellow and red building three stories high. Luffy got the bags of his bike and parked it beside the door. He would move it later.

Next both of them tackled the stairs to the third floor carrying two bags each. They somehow made it to door 2 and crashed in. The next few minutes were spend in a two-sided comfortable silence, recovering their strength from the labour. Law spoke up first.

-"Thanks again. I will return the favor someday. I would offer you a drink, but I haven't stocked up yet, so.."

-"'s fine. I live right next door. My stuff will be delivered later but I HAVE stocked up on food and drinks. Wanna come over to hang out?"

Law paused again and again to his surprise he couldn't think of a reason to refuse. So both of them walked out the door and walked into the room next door. Well, room doesn't do it justice. It was more of a flat and even more spacious than Law's.

-"Wow. You must have connections to be able to get a room like that." Law commented, sitting down on the couch.

Luffy only smiled a mysterious smile, handed him a bottle of coke and changed subjects.

-"Yours is not bad either. Besides all students here have connections and only those with better ones are able to secure themselves a room in the Thousand Sunny. It' s bad taste to ask about it. Better tell me what you are studying."

Law snorted at the mini lecture, but complied.

-"I'm in medicine. Special department." He tried to hide it, but the small smile, his glittering eyes and most of all his tone revealed that he was rather proud of that fact. '_And why not_', Luffy thought to himself. '_Even I had trouble getting in. 'There are only, what? Thirty to fifty students each year able to get in._'

-"Good job. I'm in economics. Special department." He copied Law and also stressed the last part.

He literally saw Laws jaw drop to the ground.

-"Special department!? You're bluffing!"

For the first time today, Law witnessed the smile leaving Luffys face.

-"I don't lie." He said that as if it was obvious. -"I don't like people lying to me either."

That shut Law up. He looked the man over again.

-"I apologize. You gave me no reason to believe you were lying and don't like liars too. That just slipped out by accident. You don't look the type."

A mile beamed in his direction again.

-"I get that a lot."

Later that day Law lay in his bed and pondered over that kind of neighbor he had gotten himself. Luffy had connections, money and brains-since he got into the special department. All student of the special department were elites and Luffy revealed himself to be the elite of the elites. This new relationship could unexpectedly come in handy. But he agreed to be his friend before he knew all that. How troublesome... Luffy could even have a higher social standing than Law, if he considered it.

But at the same time, the other man acted nothing like the part. He looked like the next door boy. Though that bike seemed expensive on a closer inspection... so Luffy also knows how to ride it and he studies economics here. And he was also sleeping right next door from him. Somehow Law liked that thought.


	5. Classes

The next morning Law awoke with the birds and proceeded to do his morning routine at once. Meaning he visited the bathroom, ate breakfast cereals and dressed his gym pants. He then left for his morning jog. And apparently he wasn't the only one with the idea.

Before him he caught a glimpse of red and sure as . Law sped up.

-"Morning Luffy."

-"Oh! Morning Law! You run?"

-"As you can see."

-"Shishishi. True."

The conversation ended at that but they ran their course together and came back after twenty minutes.

-"You have special class first today too, right?"

-"Yeah. Can't wait actually." They both tried to catch their breath.

-"Want me to take you there?"

-"Huh?"

-"I'm asking if you would like a lift on my bike."

-"Oh, well. Ok, I guess."

-"See you in, let's see, another fifteen minutes then?"

-"Sure."

Law jumped under the shower first thing. Fifteen minutes sounded about right, but he wished he could stay longer under the warm water. He wondered how it would feel like to ride a bike. It would be his first time. There a look at the watch reveled that he was about to be late on his first day. So he clothed himself hurriedly and bolted out the door.

-"Hey Law! Helmet! Catch!"

Only his reflexes saved Law from a hit in the face.

-"Thanks... What about you?"

-"I'm fine. Get on."

Laws forehead rucked up.

-"If you're not wearing any, so am I."

This comment surprised both of them, but with a shrug Luffy agreed.

-"Doesn't matter I guess. Get on now or we're gonna be late. You know you're hell'a lucky you know me, because you have no chance to make it in time on foot from here!"

Law refrained from answering. The motor came to live with a soft purr and they were gone. The machine had more horsepower than expected and the self-preservation instinct kicked in. So Law pressed himself tightly to Luffy with his arms around the others waist and face hid behind Luffy's back. Conversations were impossible through the whistling wind and Law didn't want to distract his driver anyway.

Pressed against Luffy, Law noticed how broad the others shoulders actually were and how muscular his biceps. Luffy's lean figure managed to shield Law from the oncoming wind without problems. He also could feel his warmth and smell his scent. There was a fragrant of the shampoo he had used and also the sea breeze. But underneath them Law could make out Luffy's own aroma. He smelled really good.

To cut the chase Law found himself liking hugging Luffy, which contained two contradictions. Firstly, Law never liked hugging someone. Skin-ship in itself was alright but non of that emotional bonding stuff. Whenever one of his girlfriends wanted to cuddle, he would rudely shove them off. Secondly he liked hugging Luffy. A male. He didn't have any prejudices against homosexuals especially as an aspiring doctor, nevertheless he never once noticed such inclinations on himself.

Puzzled and still in thought the two arrived in front of the lecture hall. The blue building with continents painted on it specialized in history and politics. Right now a special lecture for the special department students was to be held. Less than fifty people had a room designed for at least two hundred for themselves. As such seats presented themselves in abundance.

Be that as it may Law followed Luffy and sat down right beside him as if that was the most natural thing of the world. Once he realized that Law couldn't resist glancing at the other, but Luffy was just nonchalantly pulling out his notebook out the bag.

Actually Luffy was pretty happy to see Law following him. He noticed early on that Law wasn't used to having friends or company, so he didn't count on Law willingly staying close to him. That thought made a light smile appear on his face.

In the meantime the hall continued to fill up with students. The male/female ratio was stable and all of the attendants started pulling out notebooks, pencils and what not else. Law followed their example immediately.

Prof. Robin, as the young woman introduced herself, started her lecture. It was just the first day but they already went in at full speed. Whatever preparations required were expected to be done prior to class. Law scribbled into his notebook like mad, not bothering to look around and focusing only at the front of the room. He missed to notice the six students who came in late, unlike Luffy, who made sure his ears were occupied with the lecture and his eyes with the students.

_'I wonder who made into the special class this year..., I sure hope there are interesting guys present...'_

And as if answering his inner plea, the doors burst open. The loud burst startled every person in the hall and Luffy was first to spot the reason for the disturbance. Green. That is the first thing Luffy noticed about the new arrival. The male student who came bursting in, was panting slightly and red in the face. The red deepened when he found himself in the center of attention and not a welcoming one.

-"Hello. It seems you had trouble finding the lecture hall." Prof. Robin spoke up after a minute. She seemed unfazed by all this and probably tried to help the student out.

-"Yes... Sorry." The green head grumbled. He looked around franticly looking for a place to sit. However, he was greeted by irritated faces on all sides.

-"Pff-ha-ha-ha." Once again everyone present flinched in unison. Law turned around.

-"You're great! Come sit over here! Hey, is that hair color natural or have you dyed it? I'm Luffy, how about you?"

Luffy was thrilled and excitedly waved his hand. The man stared at him dumbfounded, but was happy to oblige nonetheless, thankful for the rescue.

Prof. Robin cleared her throat to draw the students attention and continued the lecture as if no disturbance had taken place. Soon the mumbling quieted down and the only thing left audible was the busy sound of pencils.

After loong two hours the students were finally released from the professors clutches. Rustling and talking the newbies left their seats, stretching their legs and messaging their fingers. Our trio also left, led along by Luffy.

During the whole lecture Luffy hadn't bothered making any notes. He just drew from time to time or wrote some random sentences. It troubled Law yet he kept his mouth shut. He didn't like to pry and besides who told the guy to laze through class? And he also hung onto that weird moss head who didn't even manage to show up on time or at least quietly. Wasn't Luffy too happy, chatting with the other male? And why was he almost ignoring him? Wasn't Law his friend? And why was he even bothered by something so trivial?

Luffy's presence confused Law more than anything.


	6. Labyrinth of Feelings

A week has gone by unnoticed. Slowly Law was fitting in with his new routine. It seemed unavoidable for him to become Luffy's friend and as such he also became friends with all the other people Luffy dragged into their circle.

Zoro, the green haired man from their first lecture, for example. It seems that once Luffy had classified you as a friend, it is impossible to escape. Soon after followed two girls, Nami and Vivi, best friends from way before. The two had lectures in finances together with Luffy. Next was a guy named Sanji, Nami's boyfriend. The poor guy was a lost cause as soon as Luffy found out he was a cook. An old friend friend from school, Usopp, arrived one day late on campus and a student named Kidd, Luffy knew before already.

Law tolerated just about any of these people because he didn't want to spoil his relationship with Luffy, but he just couldn't stand that guy. Whenever they spend time together, they would always start bickering. He was fine with the others though, he even partly enjoyed their company. Still, more often than not he wished they would just disappear. His time with Luffy alone was getting less and less.

All of them were in the special department for instance. It was questionable how some of them got in, like Luffy as he seemed to never make any notes to the lectures at all. But even more Usopp, Zoro and Kidd. Those seemed to not even understand that was going on in the lectures and Zoro fell asleep five times during the week already and had to be forcibly woken up.

His morning jog was joined by Zoro, Sanji and even Usopp, claiming he had to build up some muscles.

The lectures they had together, had at least one from the clique in it too.

The meals were taken in as a group.

They hung out as a group.

They had joined sessions for learning. And solo sessions if he actually wanted to study. More like needed to.

In a nutshell it seemed if he wanted to be with Luffy, he had to be with all the others too.

It was nerve wrecking.

The second week was tedious. There was no homework technically speaking but in reality presentations, books, tutorials and self-practice took up most time. It was comparable to a avalanche washing over you. Combined with Luffy and his friends, it was an excessive amount of work waiting to crush Law to smithereens underneath it.

As the third week came to pass... well let's say Law felt like his body was made of lead. For the first time he deliberately missed his morning jog in order to get a few minutes more rest.

When he was about to close up his room, he catched a familiar voice from behind him.

-"Good morning, Law. Are you ok?"

Law turned around and froze. Luffy stood there half naked, face flushed and still panting slightly. Obviously straight from the run, sweaty and all, he had taken off his top to cool himself down.

-"Law?"

The man shook his head slightly and looked at his feet, feeling a treacherous blush creeping on his cheeks.

-"Yes?" Was his voice shaking?

-"Are you feeling alright?" Luffy repeated his question.

-"Yes. Why?"

-"Well, you missed the jog and you don't seem the type to do that. You also came across as tired to me during the last few days. Is something troubling you?"

'_Yes. The fact that you have no shirt on.'_ It lay on the tip of his tongue before he hastily forced it back down his throat.

-"No! I am fine." He needed to clear his throat to get the words out. Luffy's short were really snug and he could see... well...

-"Really?" Luffy looked him over with critical eyes. -"But you are a little red in the face and you won't even look me in the eye, Law. You are a terrible liar."

Great. Now Luffy thought he was a liar. And a terrible one at that. Unexpectedly a hand clasped his wrist and Law got dragged off.

-"Come on. You need a break. Wait in my room while I get a quick shower for me."

Before Law came to his senses again, he was seated in a comfortable sofa already and Luffy out his sight in the bathroom. Maybe he only got to his senses again - because Luffy was out his sight. He needed to get to his biology lecture, but it seemed impossible to go against Luffy's wishes. In fact he found the sofa to be very relaxing and caved in early on.

Involuntarily his eyes fell shut and his breathing slowed. The pressure of the last weeks seemed to vanish instantly, here in this room, on this sofa. Maybe because this room was inhibited by Luffy. His fragrance lingered everywhere. The odor was very calming and exiting at the same time. He felt socked in by this scent. Somewhere near Luffy was taking a shower, he could hear the water dribble at the floor. Alone with Luffy in his room.

Law awoke by a gentle shake. Before his eyes was Luffy's face smiling its usual gentle smile. Without meaning to Law smiled back contently on reflex alone.

-"If you wanna continue sleeping, I won't mind, but you should get into bed for it Law."

The sober voice of the other was what tore Law out of his sleep-deprived state. He sat up and looked around franticly.

-"Shit! We're late!"

-"Pff. Shishishi. No, we're not. 'Cause we're ditching today."

-"Huh?" As mentioned Law had just woken up.

Luffy chuckled at the others puzzled expression.

-"As I said. We're ditching. You need a break. Get up since you're awake now anyway."

With that he stood and walked to the fridge to get drinks for the both of them. Luffy now wore shorts and top that emphasized his muscular arms and... Stop. He really needed to stop.

-"Thanks." Looking at his feet again as if they were one of the seven world wonders, Law took the offered beer.

-"Sure." Luffy flopped himself next to him, leaning back and stretching his legs. He reminded Law of a cat stretching himself. Luffy let out a huffed breath and closed his eyes, nibbling the cold beer. Thus offering Law a chance to further observe him without further embarrassing himself.

His hair was still wet from the shower rain and hung in his face. A few drops ran down the side of his face and down his neck. Law was suddenly overcome by a strong urge to wipe these droplets away, run his hands through his hair, kiss his moist lips, stroke... not again. Law gulped hard and turned his eyes away again. By now his heart was beating at an alarming rate, which couldn't be considered normal. And the blood wasn't only rushing to his head anymore either. He could feel a strange heat in his lower regions too.

_'Damnit. No choice anymore, huh. I can't possibly continue to deny it. It wouldn't do me any good anyway.'_

He looked back at Luffy. Startled he saw that the other was looking back at him with a confused expression. No, more like the face you get, when trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle.

-"Ghmm... what are we going to do? Should we meet up with the others? I think Nami got a free slot in her time table right now." He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

-"Would you like to? I was under the impression you wanted some space. I just phoned them and said that we're taking it easy for today."

_'Shit. I think I'm in love...'_

* * *

*Alright! Since I slacked off for a few days, I decided to realease two chapters at once again today. For all of those who are impatiently waiting for some lemon - I believe, I will add some into the next chapter or at least the one after that. So please enjoy and review :)


	7. New Beginning

**Sorry guys - took me a while :9 After I had set the stage, I was at a loss on how to continue... :8 Well, here comes the new chapter! I specially wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed and cheered me on, thanx a lot! I love you guys! And no worries I also love all of those who don't review, since they either follow or fav. my story, thats awesome too! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Laws drowsiness was blown away by Luffys presence only. After they had finished their beer, Luffy grabbed him by the hand and tugged him down the stairs. Law didn't mind. He also didn't care where to. _'Maybe something is wrong with me after all.'_

Luffy handed him the helmet and slid goggles over his face. Law didn't even protest as he was still mesmerized by his chauffeurs skin and couldn't wait to sit on the bike with his arms around him. Luffy didn't disappoint and full-filled his wish.

The bike came to life and they jetted off. He didn't know the route Luffy took. The bike drove along the ocean shore towards the south, away from the mainland. And while the landscape changed around them, Law came to the conclusion that he seriously disliked this helmet. The damn thing prevented him from burying his face in Luffys back and smell his scent. It build a small but reliable shield between them and he hated it with every fibre of his being for it.

About thirty minutes later the motorcycle slowed and they trundled into a harbor. It wasn't particularly big or impressive, but as the island was surrounded by sea water on three sides and had a director who was a former marine, the isle was bound to have one. Waves clashed against the trunks of the boats fixed to the jetty. It completed an idyllic picture.

Luffy took a deep breath and smiled at Law.

-"How's this? It's my most liked place on the whole island. There are nearly no ships calling into harbor except for those bringing the supplies. When I first came to the island I came from the sea. It was a beautiful sight. It's a beautiful memory now. ...I fell in love with this place at once." The big smile on Luffy's face turned gentle as he reminiscent about that day, looking lost in thought at the sea. The wind breezed through his hair as his muscles visibly fletched underneath the thin layer of skin. _'I really need to stop that.'_

Law was surprised at himself to say the least. Never before had another person, and of course no male to boot, attracted his attention so strongly and completely. He actually noticed that he had forgotten to swallow for the last couple of minutes and had now excess saliva in his mouth. He was drooling at Luffy. Incomprehensible.

-"...Yes, it is very calming. Thank you for bringing me here."

In his dilemma Law returned to basic polite speech. A frown appeared on Luffys face and not surprisingly as Law had never spoken in that formal tone to him. For just an instance Luffy felt irritation bubble in him at the sudden distance Law had created, but he quickly suppressed it. He was here to help Law relax after all and not make additional trouble for his friend.

-"Let's go over to that booth. It's mine. Haven't been there in a long time actually."

He pointed to a booth not too far away. Though booth didn't quite do it justice. It was more of a little house. And quite obviously it really hasn't been used much lately. The red paint has started to crumble and it required not only a key but a strong push to actually open the door. It was dusty inside though not too bad. Law inspected his surroundings, while Luffy closed the door behind them and plopped onto the couch.

-"Cool here, right? This is my hiding spot. Feel privileged, I can count the people who know of it on my fingers." Luffy flashed him a confident grin. And without resistance Law let his mouth curl into a smile in return. He could see why Luffy liked this place. It had a very calm atmosphere, as if they were in a sphere outside the law of time. Sinking into the cushions next to Luffy his breath deepened and he felt a bit sleepy. Without meaning to his eyelids began to drop and he had to blink himself awake again. Resisting the urge to sleep he rubbed his face with his hands and turned to Luffy, placing his leg angled on the couch and settling his arm on the back.

-"Thanks." He searched for that more to say but nothing else would come to mind. It appeared unnecessary as Luffy simply nodded his hand appreciative. It was at that moment Law realized that Luffy actually understood and used this place for that exact purpose. _'I guess even Luffy has days he needs to escape.' _He felt somewhat embarrassed after realizing it. How naive of him to think that Luffy went through life completely carefree. He noticed once more that he didn't know that much about Luffy, even though it already felt like he had known him for life, it had just been two weeks. _'So two weeks are enough to fall in love, huh...'_

They sat there in silence for nearly half an hour. By now the classes had started, Law mused. But he didn't feel guilty at all. It just felt so right to be here, with Luffy. He looked in the others eyes. How could anyone be so... so...beautiful, for the lack of a better word. In his ragged jeans, the armless top and sandals Luffy looked like some cover model for Law. 'I'm probably being biased on this, still..'

-"Do you have a girlfriend?" The words were out before Law could stop them. Luffy raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

-"Where would that come from? No don't have one."

There was a comfortable silence once more.

-"A boyfriend?" _'Man, I need to stop this! This is getting strange.'_

-"Nope. You have either?" Luffy countered clearly amused.

-"Neither." They fell silent again. Luffy liked the atmosphere and had no trouble sitting quietly in the booth. It was necessary to be quiet. Law wasn't one to give out information readily and he doubted that he could trick him, so Luffy simply waited for Law to come out with his problem of his own volition. Well from the questions till now, he could guess it was about love troubles probably. Maybe an unrequited crush? Luffy wondered if it was a man or a woman. Law seemed open for both options.

-"I like someone..." See here it comes, Luffy thought to himself.

-"Yeah? So whats the problem? The person has someone already?"

-"No... But I don't know if the person likes men."

-"Oh... So we are talking about you liking a man. Well.. most don't consider it a big deal anymore, you know? Many actually encourage it to drop the birth rate."

-"Yeah... What about you?"

-"Pardon?"

-"Do you like women and men both?"

-"Well, actually yes. I'm bi." He said that so confidently that Law simply stared back at him for a while.

-"So you are..."

-"Yeah. So you don't have to worry about me not understanding where you're coming from. Can you tell me who it is? I will keep it a secret I promise."

-"That's a bit..." _'Like hell I can since it's you!'_

Luffy looked a bit disappointed but decided not to pry. He guessed that Law didn't trust him enough yet to reveal such sensible information.

-"It's ok. But anyway. You like him and it's great to like someone. What's the problem?"

A pause rose again. Law chewed on his lower lip and finally answered.

-"Well, I don't know... well, how to confess."

-"Huh?"

Law took a deep breath.

-"I had never... well you know... confessed. It was always the other party to make a move."

-"Oh." Law looked like a wight had been lifted of his chest, breathing heavily like after some difficult exercising.

Luckily he was eyeing the couch, playing with his nail and missed Luffy trying hard to hold back laughter. Like a mantra the other repeated in his head, that no this wasn't a laughing matter and no, he shoudn't laugh, no matter what. If he did Law would close himself off again and wander the halls looking sickly and pale. But Luffy really didn't expect the steadfast Law to be shaken by such a thing. Of course a confession was important and required quite some courage.

-"So... you don't know how to confess. ...Do you know the man?"

Law looked at him warily.

-"You could say that... How should I... confess? Flowers, or something. You for example... what would you like?"

-"If someone confessed to me?"

Law nodded looking him in the eye. In return Luffy furrowed his forehead.

-"Nothing, I guess. It depends on the type. But if you know someone already and it's a man, I think flowers or chocolates are unnecessary. They won't change the others mind or anything like that. Though they make for a nice gift once you're together. For me, I guess, a simple declaration would be enough. I don't particularly like all the fancy stuff. A simple declaration is all you need to get the other to think about you."

Law gulped and looked down again.

-"I see..." -

Silence settled in. The dim light from outside rose but neither of the two felt the need to leave just yet. It was comfortable on the couch and quiet and comforting. Luffy found himself dozing off.

-"Luffy?"

He quiet voice startled Luffy out of his half slumber. He sat up again and rubbed his face awake.

-"Hmm?"

Since there was no response he turned his head to face his friend.

-"I Love You."


	8. Confessions

**Whoa..., yeah..., two chapters a day it is. I'm on a roll! Thought of leaving it and posting it later, but when I thought what the hell and posted it anyway, since it is done and all. (By the way, this chapter answers the questions of some of you :) Didn't reply to keep the tension *grins* ) ****My longest chapter yet and has some slight lemon in it :3 Hope you like it and enjoy! :9 **

* * *

-"I Love You." It was finally out.

Luffys eyes got bigger by the second and his mouth opened and closed and opened and closed a few times. For a moment he thought Law would break into a smile the next moment and say it's a joke, but the serious face looking him straight in the eyes convinced Luffy of the credibility of those words. He sobered up somehow. and no question he was now fully awake. He tried to collect his thoughts.

-"Emm..yeah...haha..no, well sorry, didn't mean to laugh.., just surprised is all." Luffy scratched the back of his head.

-"You said you like a simple declaration." Law calmly stated. Though he was only calm on the surface.

-"Yes. ...That doesn't mean that I expected you to confess to me."

Silence. But this time it wasn't neither comfortable or calming in anyway. The air between the friends seemed charged and Law shifted nervously, not being able to bear it.

-"Well? That's your answer?!" _'Damn. That came out too harsh! Oh, please don't say no, but please talk, I'm feeling sick...'_

Luffy scratched the back of his head again and replied.

-"Look. I'm happy and all... I just didn't expect you to like me. Never noticed it actually. And I am bi. But this is still not gonna work. Sorry. I hope..."

Law felt his stomach drop. _'Yeah, I definitely feel sick.' _

Out of consideration for his friend Luffy turned his eyes away, to give him time to collect himself. He had it hard, not to end the sentence with a _I hope we can still be friends_ to his rejection. That would just be plain cruel. He couldn't be that selfish.

-"Why?"

-"Huh?" Luffy looked back again. Laws voice came out rough and pressed, but he wasn't crying.

-"Why won't it work?" Law clarified.

-"Oh... It's not because I don't like you or I would't have wanted to be your friend. ...It's just..."

-"It's just..." Law pressed on. Luffy took a deep breath.

-"I'm a top."

-"Huh?" Now it was Laws turn to gape.

-"I'm the one penetrating, I mean. You know... in sex..."

-"Huh?!"

Law couldn't manage to lift his chin from the bottom. _'Sex?! It's not like I never thought about it... but... I guess sex works different between guys... Shit, I never thought about THAT. So I guess one must be the receiver, huh? Oh... And he likes to be on top. oh... That would make me the receiver and Luffy would...oh...'_ Law gulped.

-"Oh..."

-"Yeah, well. You don't look like you like to bottom and you know, receive, so... It's not gonna work. You need to be compatible in bed too or we will break up anyway someday."

-"Oh..."

_'Yes, you're doing great Law. The ohs and huhs make you sound very clever. Snap out of it me! Wait.. Deep breath. Not gonna work. So if I bottom, when he... would think it over maybe? But... I never imagined myself...'_ He gulped again.

-"Well, yeah. So... let's get going?" Luffy was already on his feet, wanting to leave the booth. He had never felt so caged in his secret place before. The air felt sticky and his heart was racing and he felt really nervous. Well, he did like Law, just never thought that the other liked him romantically. And well, it did make him happy somewhat. You don't receive confessions that often after all and everybody would be happy to get one. And it was Laws first confession too, it suddenly hit Luffy. He felt his cheeks heat up. But he really couldn't bottom most of the time. Maybe he should reconsider still? Luffys thoughts were a mess.

-"Wait!" Law grabbed Luffy by the wrist and pulled him down again. Surprised he noticed Luffys flushed face in severe contrast to his own pale one. That gave the final push.

-"I don't know. I never had been with a man...well, sexually." After the words were out, he felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment too. He basically said that he wouldn't mind being penetrated and admitted that he was basically a virgin in man to man sex to boot. Just great.

-"What? Oh.. so you mean you wouldn't mind... being... bottom for me?"

Law pressed his lips tightly together and nodded after slight hesitation. Does he need everything spelled out?! Law couldn't look the other in the eye after this. In fact he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

-"I see. I guess we could try then... if you want." _'I just confessed to you, didn't I?! Why do you ask?!'_ Laws inner scream went unheard and he nodded again, becoming even redder in the process. But his stomach was making somersaults and his heart was beating against his ribcage. Now it was Law who desperately needed confirmation.

-"So.. are we dating now or what?" _'God, why would it come out like that!'_

-"Sure. As I said, I like you and it's not far to love from there. ...As long as you have no problem in me dominating nothing stands in the way of us dating."

-"Oh." Law let out his breath. _'So he accepted. I wasn't refused...'_ He needed to swallow. Now that the tension had left his shoulders his body practically slumped together in relief.

They both sat there, turned towards each other, but not facing each other. Each following their own trails of thought. Neither of the two noticed that it was almost noon by now and Luffy even forgot that it was time to eat.

He glanced at Law, lifted his hand and put it down again.

-"Hm. Em.. this might be sudden... but do you want... to try?"

-"Sex!?" Law practically screamed that part. _'Oi, isn't this going a bit too fast?! I'm no prude or virgin, but we only started dating like a moment ago! God, will he be angry if I refuse...'_

To his relief Luffy broke out in laughter.

-"No, no, no sex. Shishishi. Sorry, don't panic. I'm mean to simply kiss or make out a bit, to see, well you know,.. if there is any chemistry between us."

_'Shit. And what if I mess up? Will he make a backtrack?! agh, he said not to panic, it's just a kiss! Not like it's my first one...'_

Law breathed in and out, swallowed.

-"Ok."

Luffy looked him over amused. He drew closer.

-"Wait!" _'My breath!'_ Law hurriedly sticked a candy in his mouth and licked it some.

Luffy was shaking with suppressed laugh attacks. That was kinda cute, Law getting so nervous and all. The others hands were trembling.

-"Law, this couldn't also be your first kiss, right?"

Laws eyes shot daggers at him.

-"No! I've been with women before." That somehow stung a bit, but a thought came to mind.

-"So that means this is your first kiss with a male." Luffy countered. That felt satisfying.

Law frowned and hmm-ed. His first loss. _'Geez, cut me some slack. I can't help feeling insecure here...'_

-"O-Oi!"

Luffy leaned in and simply kissed his unsuspecting victim. No, more like placed a peck at his lips and drew back just as quickly.

-"You fine with that?"

Law, completely shocked for a second before, shacked his head furiously at the other. Luffy smiled sheepishly.

-"Alright. But first..."

This time he placed his arms around Laws torso and drew him into a hug. He stayed like that, listening to Laws hammering heart and stroking his back. It felt good.

-"What...ghhhm... what are you doing?"

-"Calming you down."

-"Oh." Law was surprised at the consideration, but he doubted it would work. It was Luffy hugging him.

Still a few minutes later he found himself relax against his partner. Recognizing that Luffy drew back slightly and placed his forehead to Laws. He looked him in the eye to see whether this unwelcome and slowly drew in.

It was no peck on the lips this time. Luffy had been left just as unsatisfied with that as Law. Their heads naturally tilted, they kissed for real this time around. Luffy had moistened his lips beforehand with saliva and so his kiss was warm and easy. The goatee tickled his chin, but it was strangely adding in to the sensations. He nibbled at Laws lower lip and went in for tongue as soon as the other had parted his lips. Luffy noticed Laws eyes fall shut and did the same as to not make him uncomfortable with his stare. Luffy picked up stroking Laws back again and in return Law placed his arms around Luffys neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues went in deeper and became a bit more forceful, dancing together.

Huffing and panting they parted, but stayed close enough to not break their perspective holds.

-"Hmmm...That was one tasty candy. If you always taste like this, I might get addicted to kissing you." Luffy teased lightly. The reaction came instanty. Laws face went furiously red after those words. He ducked his head and pushed Luffy away a bit, with his hands against the others torso.

-"Law?"

-"Emm... just a second... ok..? That was kinda... I'm not used to... hearing such... things..."

-"Ok."

Even Laws ears were crimson red and the way he refused to look up and his shaking voice...

Luffys lips slowly curled up into a up-to-no-good-smile. Law memorized that smile later on and is ready to bolt ever since. But since it was the first time he had come across that particular smile, he had no way to react.

-"I never suspected that cute side to you, Lawwy. Let's see..."

He brought his hand from the back to the hand pushing him away. Gently yet surely Luffy relaxed the pressure and started playing with Laws fingers. Then he slowly brought it up to his mouth and kissed the fingertips. It was a chaste kiss, obviously judging Laws reaction, not wanting to do something Law possibly didn't like. Luffy left the decision on whether Law wanted to continue or not to Law himself. But Law didn't know what to think. It was the first time him being at the other end of receiving such attention. This was new terrain. The only thing he could think of doing was staring dumbfounded at his hand at Luffys lips.

Something in Laws lower regions clenched, making him feel a bit sick again. At least it were the same symptoms. His breathing became ragged. His body and especially legs were under such extreme strain that his muscles started to ache. And his mouth watered though his saliva didn't taste acidic. Nethertheless it didn't cross his mind to pull away. Law gulped and licked lis lips unconsciously.

Encouraged by that response, or more like lack of response, Luffy parted his lips slightly and nibbled at Laws fingertips. His right arm, slipping under the shirts sleeve, drew a slow line from Laws wrist to his shoulder and back. The touch made Law shiver, making him draw a long breath and shakily letting it out again. He obviously felt sickly yet he liked it very much. Law had never felt it so strongly before. And he never felt himself thread on such unsteady ground.

Luffy slipped the fingertips into his mouth and took them out again. He repeated it for each finger and when began using the tip of his tongue to draw lines on them. It felt ticklish, moist and warm and it was so incredibly good. Law licked his lips again. His fingers felt really sensitive now. Luffy licked the middle finger to the base and continued on to the palm. It tingled and prickled as Luffys tongue traced the palmar creases and the wrist. The skin was especially thin there so Law felt it all the more.

-"Mmm.." As soon as the sound was out, Law regretted it. He slapped his other hand on his mouth before more embarrassing sounds could escape it. But he didn't jerk away the hand Luffy was holding. He shifted closer to him to decrease the distance between them. Luffys eyes were smiling at Law but not in a mocking way. He felt happy because Law obviously liked what he was doing. He wanted to hear him moan more.

So Luffy slipped the middle-finger in his mouth whole and started sucking on it. He bobbed his head slightly and circled around it with his tongue. And as expected Laws pants escalated, he could hear them even with a hand trying to hold them back. It was obviously what Luffy was implying and what Law couldn't help but think of, when Luffy sucked his finger so suggestively.

Law bit hard on his lower lip. His free hand has traveled to Luffy, pulling him closer still and stroking through his raven hair. Their faces were merely a few inches away by then. Law no longer wanted his fingers licked no matter how good it felt, since he wanted to kiss with Luffy and he couldn't have both. And Luffy granted that wish, longing for the same thing. Firm, moist lips took hold of Laws.

Embarrassed but happy both men left the booth and drove to a restaurant nearby to grab a meal. They left hand in hand, smiling at each other continuously and the helmet... Well, the helmed stayed off for good now.


	9. Nighttime

**Law's POV **(this is somewhat a continuation of the previous chapter - I hesitated to write it, but it needed to be let out... I have it hard... :9 Hope you enjoy!)

**LEMON ahead! :)**

* * *

We had spent the rest of the day together. Luffy even ditched his afternoon karate practice for me and we drove alongside the coast, talking about nothing important and sitting comfortably next to each other at the railing.

I felt my chest warm up at the thought of my boyfriend. My boyfriend. That sounded so strange, although it made me strangely happy at the same time. As if I had some kinda claim on him. Maybe I have one now... If only Luffy would fall in love with me just as much... I will have to work on that, I guess. Today was encouraging at least. He smiled to himself. Yeah, encouraging. I laughed quietly.

And now Luffy was next to his dorm room, probably also reminiscing about the day like him or maybe readying himself for bed. Damn! Wrong trail of thought.

I quickly went to grab a bottle of lemonade and prepared for bed. I only slept in my boxers on most of the time anyway, so I folded my clothes, brushed my teeth and dropped onto the bed, grinning like an idiot. After the miserable time before my confession of love, I was finally able to breathe freely. New worries had arisen but none was as important as me finally having been able to confess. And he said yes! I grinned again.

I still could feel him kissing me. He really is good at that, huh.. Thought I wasn't bad either. Luffy looked flushed as well after our good-night kiss. We kissed quite a few times today.

Without me noticing I had lifted my hand to my mouth and traced my lips.

Right... We didn't only kiss today. I felt my face heat up as blood rushed to my cheeks. I had never had someone suck at my fingers. But wow, it felt great and I can't believe I never knew.

I nibbled at my fingertips. No reaction. I drew lines on my fingers, palm, wrist. Still nothing. It tickled a bit but nothing else. How would Luffy do it again... I closed my eyes and saw Luffy before me, taking hold of my hand and sucking at my middle-finger seductively. Simultaneously I shoved my middle-finger in my mouth and started to suck at it. I took it in and out repeatedly and unintentionally images of Luffy sucking something else floated into my mind. My lower regions grew hotter by the minute.

Luffy was still there, but this time his mouth took hold of something else than my fingers. When my fingers were in there it had felt moist, warm and velvety. That mouth on my cock... Luffy wraped those red cherry lips around my shaft. Rolling his tongue over the tip of my cock and sucking gently.

A finger was no longer enough for me. Before I clearly realized it I was laying on my back with my eyes closed and my right hand in my boxers around my cock. I started moving my hand up and down my cock while continuing to suck on the finger of my left hand.

-"Ahhh...mmmm..."

I didn't even try to hold back my moans. It felt so incredibly good... I briefly wondered how Luffy would use his mouth to make me cum. I bet he would be good at that too.

My imagination went wild. I saw Luffy bending over me, with my cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down and up again, licking the tip playfully and going down on me. Sucking at a slow rhythm at first, he gradually speeded up and circled his tongue around my base. Just to stop and start sucking on my testicles. While running one hand over my chest and stimulating my nipples, he would return to sucking my libido, taking it in whole...Another deep moan rolled from my lips.

-"Ahh..this feels so goood!"

I realized I was nearing my climax at record speed.

-"Ahhh! Mmmm... nghhh...hahhh... Luffy!"

I screamed his name and climaxed under great pleasure. That fantasy will probably not be the last one of its kind.

His glittering dark black eyes were looking up at me, smiling at me, as he slowly slid his hand to my ass and pecked inside... I startled out of my fantasy. I nearly damn well fingered myself there! Holy Sh**! As if it wasn't bad enough that I had just jerked off to Luffy.

I clearly needed to calm down asap. I wiped away the cum and exchanged my boxers against a fresh pair. Finally, after washing my hands and face with cold water I allowed myself to drop into bed. Now that my erection was gone exhaustion settled in.

Covered in my warm blankets my consciousness drifted away soon and sleep took hold of me. It was night.


End file.
